


Star

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragon Shifter Nigel, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Prince Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr: </p><p>Dragon!Shifter Nigel/Prince!Adam-Nigel usually eats princes who enter his forest/cave/keep, but this Prince Adam was talking about the best vantage points to view the heavens (in Nigel's experience princes rarely cared about such things). </p><p>Adam meets Nigel when he's trying to view the stars and ends up coming back much to Nigel's surprise. What follows may be more than Adam understands but he has never felt this way before and no one has ever been so welcoming. Or I wrote a prompt and then started to throw in elements of things that I've never written before so bare with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam was going to be in so much trouble if his father knew he’d run off again, but tonight was the only evening he could find to see the stars this clearly. He carried the telescope his father had given him just last year under his arm as he climbed up the side of the hill, reaching the front of the cave to hang off the edge and smiling wide. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, leaning over and pulling out his telescope to stare up. 

The claw on his lower half was a shock and in his fear Adam dropped his telescope, shattering the lens. He cried out as he was pulled back, scaled skin and claws tearing into his tunic hard enough to bleed. 

“Who dares?” a growled voice asked, huffing warm against his neck. 

The creature was smaller than he’d heard, though old wives’ tales were never to be believed in his logic but sometimes he supposed they should be at the very least considered. 

“I was attempting to…” 

The claws dug deeper and he cried out, his heart hammering in his chest, “I don’t care what the fuck you thought, human. This is my home you dare to haunt, you bastards seem to think I won’t strike twice.” 

Adam was shaking now, fearful but angry at losing his telescope. “I wanted to see the stars, sir.” 

He felt the monster pause, its grip loosening before Adam could take another breath. 

Adam was surprised at the monster’s countenance, scaly to be sure but not overtly so. He saw surprise in its eyes, almost amusement. “Stars?” 

He picked up his broken telescope, turning to show the beast. “You’ve broken my only means to see it now, so I must take my leave. I am sorry to have disturbed you, sir, but I would like an apology for your rudeness.” 

The dragon laughed, it’s tongue coming out long and thin as the broad shoulders moved in mirth. “Apology? I was not the one who…” 

Adam thrust the telescope in front of himself, “You have broken a gift to the Prince of this realm from the King, I do believe it’s quite rude when I did not disturb you and you disturbed me.” 

The monster moved towards him now having moved back in surprise but he could see it even more fully in the light of the moon. 

A shifter. 

Adam had heard of shifters, of dragon and wolf creatures that could change form from human to beast. This appeared to be one. “You are a shifter, not a beast.” 

The shifter paused, “There is a difference?” 

Adam’s anxious feeling had suddenly melted away into fascination. “Yes, beasts have no souls but shifters. Shifters have man and beast souls, they are doubly blessed.” 

The shifter suddenly shifted into its other form and was quite nude, much to Adam’s embarrassment. He looked away as the shifter said, “Prince Adam, that is your name. I have heard you are touched in the head.” 

Adam glared, “No sir, I am not.” 

The shifter smiled, “No, you are not. I am called Nigel.” 

Adam blinked, “I have not asked for your name.” 

“Yet I still give it, Star Prince.” 

Adam blushed, “That is not my name.” 

Nigel smiled, stretching out his muscles after such a quick change. “It is the one I give you this night.” 

Adam looked everywhere but at the shifter’s member and said quickly, “I must return to my father, good evening to you sir.” 

“Good evening, Star Prince. I apologize for the mistake, though I do not think it false to worry for my own fucking life do you?”

Adam shook his head, “No, Nigel. I do not.” 

He left the monster alone in its home, wondering if he returned again that Nigel would be averse to it. He didn’t know whether the shifter was amused by him or liked him but Adam still would like to return. 

Maybe he’d bring a gift next time. 

Dragons loved gold and his father had plenty of it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Adam went back to the cave it was empty he felt quite sad as he peeked in calling out, “Nigel?” with no response. 

His father had been quite angry at his last escape from the guards at the castle, reminding Adam that fleeing his guards could be dangerous. 

He hadn’t been able to get a chance to visit the dragon shifter again for several weeks now, maybe he’d moved on? The idea was sad indeed, as most people were not as openly accepting as Nigel had been of him. 

The satchel Adam had been able to sneak along laid heavy in his arms as he sat down inside the cave, the winter wind made him shiver as it hit his cheek. 

He looked behind him and saw that there were several things still inside the cave, he could see from the dimming light of the sun bones and wrapped up food which had to mean someone was still here. 

Adam frowned, staring at the gift he’d brought. What if that someone was not Nigel? 

He sighed, still contemplating when suddenly a voice that should not be so familiar called out, “Star Prince?” 

Adam turned around excitedly as he saw Nigel standing at the mouth of the cave, shadow obscuring part of him but Adam had never been one to forget a face or voice. 

“You remembered me.” 

There was a scoff and the dragon came closer, the darkness in the cave was spreading as the sun set and he said, “How could I forget? I was thinking you had found better places to see the stars.” 

Adam held the satchel in his hands, biting his lip as he stepped forward. “No, my father still has not yet been able to have someone make me a replacement telescope.” 

Nigel was close now, Adam felt him brush past and tried not to wonder why it felt so different a touch than others he’d felt before. 

“I should think even the king could forge his son a fucking telescope.” 

“My father is a busy man.” 

There was a spark as suddenly the cave filled with light, and Adam saw Nigel’s face clearly his mouth expelling fire. 

“You can breathe fire,” Adam’s eyes were wide, “I did not…” 

Nigel lit a pile of sticks that had been laid, closing his mouth as he coughed, “It is not something I do often, only for important company.” 

Adam frowned, “You are expecting someone?” 

Nigel laughed, “No, I was not expecting you at all but here you are.” 

Adam blushed, looking down. “If I am disturbing you sir, I…I only came to bring you something.” 

He held out the satchel he’d brought with him, Nigel staring at it oddly. 

“You do not owe me a damn thing, Star Prince.” 

Adam let out a shaky breath, pressing his lips together as he said, “It is not a repayment of an owe, I just wished to give this to you.” 

Nigel took the satchel and looked inside pulling out a golden dragon that Adam had bought out on a walk with one of the women his father was having him court, though Adam was not very keen on the idea. 

“I saw it in a marketplace and thought of you,” he confessed, feeling anxious at the lack of response. 

Had he upset the shifter? He had asked the maker if he had ever dealt with dragon shifters before and the man had laughed at him, saying dragon shifters had been extinct for some time but dragons were known to be quite vain and very beautiful. Adam had almost said that he knew one but thought better of the idea. 

Nigel stared at the gold dragon for far too long without responding and Adam had enough of wondering. 

“Are you angry? I did not mean to make you angry. I learned from the maker that dragons were extinct but that they were quite vain and very beautiful, which I think you are though I am not sure if you are vain. You do not seem to be, sir, though I…” 

Nigel met his gaze and his smile made Adam’s stomach tighten quite oddly. 

“I am one of the most vain bastards you will ever meet, Star Prince,” Nigel touched the gold, “And I can never resist fucking gold.” 

Adam smiled, “You are happy with it?” 

Nigel turned away and Adam frowned, wondering if he’d possibly thought wrong. Maybe Nigel was not happy. “You are not explaining yourself well, sir. I do not…” 

When the dragon turned around Adam’s eyes widened at what he held in front of him: a telescope unlike any Adam had ever seen before. He took the lens from Nigel’s hands, turning the shining glass of it in his hands as the colors that surrounded the outer edge were mesmerizing. 

“I saw fit to replace the one I’d broken,” Nigel explained, “Now we’re even.” 

Adam smiled, holding it up outside and seeing not much but darkness but when he turned to look at Nigel he laughed, “I can see your teeth quite clearly.” 

Nigel scoffed, “Fangs, little star. They’re called fangs.” 

Adam lowered the telescope, his cheeks feeling quite warm at the strange endearment. “You have called me an endearment, it…my mother used to call me that very thing. It is strange to hear.” 

Nigel frowned, “I did not mean to, Adam, I…” 

He smiled, still not looking at the shifter. “It is all right, I…I like hearing it from you.” 

Nigel did not answer and when he looked up the shifter had stepped closer, his hand on Adam’s telescope, “Thank you, for the gift. It helps the vain creature in me see some beauty in being the last fucking monster of my kind.” 

Adam frowned, “You are not a monster and I have already said I find you quite beautiful.” 

Nigel laughed, “Yes, star, you did,” he held up the gold dragon, “Where did you get this?” 

Adam said quickly, “The woman I’m courting, Beth, she told me of the shopkeep and I thought…” 

Nigel stepped away, turning to put the dragon near his things, “You are lucky that you have such clever fucking friends then, Prince, I think it is about time you go.” 

Adam frowned, staring at the telescope, “I…am I bothering you?” 

Nigel did not turn, “It is past time for me to eat and you do not want to witness a dragon tearing into raw meat.” 

Adam thought that did not sound so bad at all, he had seen wolves in the field do the same quite often and that had not bothered him even for a second but possibly Nigel was using his meal to be alone. 

“I will go and…” he started to say, walking towards the cave entrance.

“You should not return, Adam, it’s unsafe here especially for you.”

Adam paused near the only way out, feeling a pain in his chest at the dismissal. “I am not helpless.” 

“I did not say that you were, I just…”

He nearly ran out, feeling tears on his face as he fled though his hand was tight around the telescope he’d been given. 

Nigel was tired of him despite the gift he would not return if he was only now considered a weakling and a pest. 

“Goodbye then, dragon.” 

The dragon did not reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam walked through the town square with Beth at his side, barely listening to her speak though his eyes wandered to the shop windows as he wondered again about Nigel even after so many weeks. 

“Adam? Adam, are you listening to me?” 

He looked at her with a sigh, “No, I apologize. You know my mind gets away from me at times.” 

She smiled, “I know, I was just saying I’m happy you called on me again. My father and yours are excited at the idea of us marrying so it is all he can talk of these days, “ she fanned herself as they continued to walk, “Though he does speak often of the monster they’ve captured lately.” 

Adam frowned, “Monster?” 

Beth laughed, “I’m surprised you have not heard. Father is not supposed to speak of it as head of the guard, but he could not help but tell me of the shifter, last of its kind. 

They’ve been working at it for weeks now but cannot make the thing change. I hear...” 

Adam grabbed her shoulder, hard, making the guards stop as they had been following. “Shifter? What kind of shifter? Beth, I need to...please tell me.” 

“Adam, you are hurting me.” 

Adam yelled “Tell me!” 

Beth glared, “It is a dragon. Father says they will dispose of it by the end of the week if it does not change form soon. Your father...” 

Adam let go of her, his eyes full of anger as he spat, “I do not wish to see you anymore, I am finished. Guards, take me home.” 

Beth’s face fell. “But Prince Adam...” 

He turned his back on her, his anxiety rising as he walked away and thought of Nigel in the dungeons rotting while he’d been worrying like a child over hurt feelings. What if they’d killed him already? He schooled his facial features and thought of nothing as he entered the coach barely seeing Beth was being escorted away on a horse. 

His guards seemed to be learning his moods better and had been a lot more respectful as of late, which he chalked up to influence from the King but now he was unsure whether or not that was true. 

His favorite guard Harlan entered the coach before they took off sitting down in front of Adam. 

“Your father will be angry you dismissed Lady Elizabeth in that manner.” 

Adam looked out the window, “I do not care. I need to be home now.” 

“You are troubled, and it is not over her. Does this have to do with your escape attempts suddenly stopping?” 

Adam was silent as he tried not to upset himself over Nigel being thrown in the dungeon, but he imagined the guards taking turns beating him to bring out his shift and could not stop the tear that fell down his cheek. 

“Adam...” 

“I do not wish to speak to you, I wish to go home.” 

Harlan said nothing as they drove, and when they arrived Adam got out of the coach almost running to his room bypassing any inquiries for needs as he made his way, closing the door behind him. He barred the door behind him and ran to the window, spying the guards changing places exiting the dungeon from his bedroom window. 

He would easily be able to pose as one of them, as most seemed to be wearing armor he imagined for fear of the dragon. How they had managed to trap him, Adam wondered still how they had managed to trap Nigel. He could breathe fire, surely he would have defended himself? 

His father called him to dinner not long after and he ate without speaking, his mind still far away making plans even as his father attempted to coax out a conversation between them. “Adam, I would talk of Lady Beth.” 

Adam frowned, “I do not wish to see her again. I am finished with her.” 

The king sighed, “She is a most excellent match, and you seem to get along well. I am unsure of what cause this change in your like of her.” 

Adam put down his fork and mumbled, “I am finished eating, may I leave? I wish to sleep.” 

“At this hour? You would now read or watch the stars typically.” 

Adam felt his anxiousness starting to overtake him, “I wish to sleep.” 

The king nodded, “Of course, son. Good evening to you.” 

He stood up and nearly stumbled out of the room, guards following at his back. The idea of not finishing his meal suddenly came into his head unbidden and he nearly turned back to fix his error but for the idea of Nigel that kept him going forward. 

Once inside his room Adam began to fashion his escape, climbing from his window as he did on most nights to watch the stars only this time he went down on a makeshift rope made from his bedsheets dropping off away from guards’ eyes. 

The armory was not far from the dungeon and there was never a guard watching the suits of armor all worried for the weapons than their own protection. Dressed in a suit and walking quite awkwardly he left, trying not to call attention to himself only to be stopped almost immediately. 

“Who goes there?” a guard, Kester, asked. 

“I am headed for the dungeon, it is I Phillip.” 

Phillip was one of the most regarded guards under Harlan, Adam knew him to be off his hour now possibly asleep. 

“Carry on,” Kester said, nodding once as they parted. 

He managed to get all the way through the courtyard and stood in front of the guard who protected the dungeon entrance: Tristan, which meant Galahad was inside no doubt hurting Nigel even now.

“I am here to relieve Galahad, the king requested me.” 

Tristan’s eyes narrowed, “Show yourself.” 

“It is I, Phillip. I need not explain myself.” 

The other guard averted his eyes, stepping away and Adam tried to calm down his beating heart as he opened the door with some struggle. Once inside he heard not a word but for Galahad’s laughter, “You stubborn creature, I will quite enjoy killing you.” 

The dungeon was small, only two cells were inside and at the sight of Nigel Adam had to pause to control himself. He looked quite awful, covered in blood and marks on his back with bruising on his eyes. 

“I am here to relieve you,” he said, making Galahad look his way though he wore a helm covering his features. 

“It is still an hour till.” 

“The king requested stern punishment for this, so I was taken off my leave.” 

Galahad seemed to pause, “Who are...?” 

“Philip, though I hear you call me Ravager amongst the others.”

The other guard nodded at once, leaving almost in a rush though the armor made it hard to do so. Once he was gone Adam rushed into the cell, “How did they manage to overtake you?” 

Nigel could barely lift his head as he knelt on the stone floor, but he still seemed quite able to glare. “This is a new tactic I was not expecting.” 

“Your fire.” 

Nigel did not answer and Adam took off his helm, “I wish to…” 

“I have no desire to see your face, or…” 

Once he was exposed Adam knelt down at Nigel’s side, the other man staring with wide eyes. “I was quite upset to learn they had you, I…my mind is not always my own I would apologize.” 

“Adam, you must leave now. This is insanity.” 

Adam frowned, “They wish to kill you, I heard quite clearly from Beth that her father…” 

Nigel smiled, spitting out blood on the floor, “Even now, I am to be punished for my own weakness.” 

Adam was confused, “I do not understand, please explain.” 

Nigel looked away, “I need you to leave as this is not your concern.” 

“But…” 

“Leave, Star Prince. I have no need of you now, nor have I ever.” 

The words were like arrows in his chest, Adam steeling himself against more though he said, “I did not wish to see you dead.” 

He began undoing Nigel’s shackles, letting them to the floor even as the other man seemed to growl. “You must go,” he growled, “Princes are not meant to…” 

Adam attempted to heft him up on his arm, the weight of the armor making it difficult so he began taking it off. Nigel moved on his own, grabbing the bars while attempting to   
look away. “I will leave as soon as you are freed,” Adam assured him, setting down each piece as quietly as possible. 

Nigel got up to his feet, letting out a breath as he said, “I am to be tortured still.” 

Adam was wearing his thin tunic beneath, the chill he got making his skin prickle in the cold of the dark dungeon. “I do not understand, sir, please explain to me what I have done.” 

Nigel growled, “You need to leave, I will attempt to…” 

Adam caught him as he fell, the closeness making Adam flushed as he stared into the shifter’s eyes feeling the warmth of his breath as he attempted to pull them both up again. 

“You cannot walk, I would suggest using your wings. You have wings?” 

Nigel glared at him, “I would not change for them and I will not change for you. If this is a tactic now being used I will not hesitate to…” 

Adam tried not to let that hurt him though he could not help the tears it induced, “I would never wish to hurt you. I thought we trusted each other, though I am a bother to you I expected your…I will not…” 

Nigel’s breath was at his neck, the dragon having gotten closer as he shivered, “I apologize, Star Prince, I am quite the bastard when hungered it seems. I…I trust you over all others, Adam.” 

Adam smiled, “Then you should change immediately.” 

That was how they escaped, easily overtaking Tristan who was quite surprised to see Nigel in his other form. Once they were clear Nigel held him tightly as he flew up into the night sky, Adam gasping at the sight he had only seen from far off wondering just how far Nigel’s wings could carry them.. 

“I have never seen the stars so closely before.” 

“I am happy to give you this view, Star. After I take my leave of you…” 

Adam frowned, “Where would you go?” 

Nigel’s eyes looked away from his as he explained, “There is a hidden group of wolves I am quite friendly with they will house me for a bit. Their leader Darko and I are allies.” 

Adam said nothing as they flew, his eyes on the stars above and still looking troubled though Nigel made certain to warm himself to the Prince’s comfort without being asked.  
They found Darko’s camp after not long, touching down in the thick of it hearing howls announcing their presence causing Nigel to stand guard in front of Adam. 

Darko came forward, rushing to him and cursing, “Scared the hell out of me, bastard,” as they embraced. 

Nigel felt Darko tense when he saw Adam behind him, whispering, “What is it that you’ve brought with you?” 

Nigel could feel a rumble in his chest and had to keep himself from clawing at his friend. 

“Nothing of yours, he is nothing of mine either.” 

Darko pulled back and Nigel saw when he recognized Adam’s face, but said nothing even as his eyes narrowed at Nigel. His mate, Grita came forward as well with good tidings seeming to be careful around Adam but eyed Nigel with interest. 

“We’ve missed you, balaur,” she purred, touching his face. 

Nigel laughed, “Lies. I am sure you…” 

“Why is she touching you?,” Adam snapped, making all three of them turn to look at him. 

Nigel could see the upset in his stance and could not help but rush to touch him, the warmth he was already displaying was going to cost him much. “They are my wolf shifter allies, Star. Nothing more. I will stay and you will go now, back to…” 

Adam pushed him back, “You wish to be rid of me so soon? I…” he took off almost in a run and Nigel wanted to chase but Grita stopped him. 

“He will not want to see you, I will go.” 

Darko smiled, “I will go, this guest deserves the best of protection.” 

Nigel felt himself change without thought, “If you touch him…” 

Darko put up his hands laughing, “I will not touch what is not mine or yours, though I am curious about this reaction. If you do not be careful, my friend, your fucking hide will be at stake here.” 

Nigel felt his eyes glowing, “It already is.”


	4. Chapter 4

Adam felt awful, not knowing the time though it was long past the hour he should be in bed. His father was no doubt worried for him and tears of frustration leaked at his eyes as he stood in the midst of a forest he did not know with strangers who seemed eager to touch Nigel. 

Not that Adam owned the dragon, it just bothered him more than it should. 

He heard a growl and looked up, seeing a black wolf in his face. 

“I…” 

It shifted, showing the form of Nigel’s friend from earlier. 

“I come in peace, Prince. My name is Darko.” 

Adam wiped at his cheeks, “I’m Adam.” 

“Yes, I am aware. The King only has one son.” 

Adam frowned, “I apologize, sir, I do not know you and this exchange is making me discomfited.” 

Darko laughed, “You hold nothing back, I will give you that,” he sat in front of Adam and said, “How do you know Nigel?” 

Adam let out the entire story in his nervousness, including the gifts that they had exchanged and Nigel’s dismissal after while they sat together. He felt chilled and saw the wolf notice the action but said nothing till he had finished. 

“You are cold, it would be wise to return.” 

Adam shook his head, “Nigel does not want me there.” 

Darko laughed, “I think you are the only person he actively wants at all, little prince. It has been a queen’s age since I have seen this side of him.” 

Adam frowned, “No, he has told me that he wishes me to leave him alone.” 

Darko sighed, “Tampit,” he mumbled and looked up at the sky, “What do you know of dragons, Adam?” 

“They like gold, have claws, and can breathe fire. That is why I do not understand Nigel being taken. He should have defended himself.” 

“When a dragon is rejected by their mate, they lose their inner flame. I was once a guest of Nigel’s nest that held ten total including his wife. I know dragons well. Almost too damn well.” 

Adam asked, “He was married? I mean, mated? What is mated? I do not understand.” 

Darko sighed, “No, he was never mated with Gabriela though they were married. Like most shifters, we only have the one mate. It is somewhat similar to a human wedding ritual though there are words of difference and a mating bite. It is…” 

Adam stood up, “Nigel does not have a mate unless he has one and then lost them? I…” 

Darko’s eyes glowed in the darkness and Adam stepped back, “You spoke of an arrangement with a woman you were courting?” 

“No longer, she is not the one I wish to marry.” 

Darko slowly stepped behind Adam and started to lead him towards his camp while he coaxed some more, “You have someone else in mind?” 

Adam looked away, “No one who would have me, I am not like most people. I…” 

They started to get closer and he said, “I believe that Nigel has found his mate and refuses to acknowledge it. His nest was wiped out a long time ago after Gabriela left him for her own mate only to go their deaths.” 

Adam paused, “I am not Nigel’s mate. I cannot…” 

Nigel came running carrying something with him before Darko could say more, the flames from the firelight illuminating him fully and Adam ached to see him. 

“You are the most stubborn thing,” he growled, throwing a fur over Adam’s shoulders even as he moved in close. 

Adam stared at him and said nothing, wondering if this was all true why would Nigel not tell him? What was wrong with him that Nigel didn’t want to acknowledge him fully? He felt tears on his face as his frustration moved him away from the shifter and towards the fire, sitting down on a fur surrounded by other wolves he did not know. 

The remainder of the night he heard nothing but noise, finding it hard to breathe normally in this place but knowing he was safe did help some. Nigel seemed to stare at him even as he watched the dragon puff away at a pipe he shared with the others, not joining in their laughter either. 

He spoke before everyone began leaving. 

“Am I still being taken home?” 

The wolves all looked at him oddly and a woman who he had not met before stood up, “I can fly you, I am a falcon shifter my wings are quite strong.”   
Nigel hissed but did not move, though Darko spoke up, “I think it can wait till morning. Nigel and Adam can share a tent till then.” 

Adam said nothing as he was led to sleep, knowing he would not for the different surroundings were already making him upset combined with the knowledge that Nigel thought him unfit for mating. 

He lay down and kept his back to the dragon, biting his tongue to keep from crying out as tears fell down his cheeks. 

“Adam, I can smell your tears from here. I wish you would just speak to me, Star. I…” 

Adam turned, swallowing back a sob as he asked, “What is so wrong with me?” 

Nigel frowned, letting out a puff of smoke as he attempted to step forward but Adam held up his hand stopping him fully. “Nothing, I do not find anything wrong with you.” 

Adam shook his head, “Darko believes me to be your mate, that shifters have mates and I am yours and that you do not want me for some reason which only means there is something wrong with me I know it. No one wants me to be their husband and you do not want me to be your mate I…” 

Nigel fell to the ground, shaking his head, “Star, no,” he attempted to take Adam’s hand but the prince moved away. 

“Do not call me such names if you only mean to make sport of me, I do not…I have never felt this way before and I thought you enjoyed me for myself. I…” 

Nigel ignored his request for space and pulled Adam to him, a hold that had the Prince crying out as tears leaked. “I enjoy you far too much.” 

Adam said nothing, as he could not his tears overtaking him as Nigel attempted to soothe him. 

“Darko has a very big mouth and should keep his shut,” Nigel growled, “I find not a damn thing wrong with you, Star, I promise you. I...I should not even be taking this touch now for you are to be wed.” 

Adam pushed him back, “I am not! I…I like you, I do, and I…I would live in the woods with you, I…” 

Nigel’s eyes widened, “You are not betrothed.” 

Adam shook his head, “Beth was not the one I wanted and she told me of you being captured I came to you because I…it does not matter because you think I am not yours and…” He turned away from Nigel then, letting out a breath as he fought to finish. 

Nigel put a hand on his back, “Adam, please look at me.” 

Adam shook his head, “No, I do not wish to speak to you about this any longer. Good night.” 

Nigel let out a sigh, “I would love you, if I were allowed.” 

Adam turned, frowning, “Allowed? I don’t…what does that even mean? I am not stopping you from feeling and you…” he paused, “You do not know me enough to love me.”   
Nigel smiled, “I never spoke of being in the state of love, Star, only that I would fall right to it if I were allowed though the king…” 

Adam moved closer to him their hands brushing as he whispered, “Father wants me to be happy no matter who I am with.” 

“He would have attempted dissection if he could have,” Nigel snapped, “I do not think your father would want a dragon in the family line.” 

Adam smiled, “I do not care for his wishes, Nigel. I…” 

Nigel took Adam’s hand and brought it to his lips, “I would court you, if you would allow me.” 

Adam let out a breath, “I would be very pleased. We can tell my father tomorrow when I go home.” 

Nigel stepped closer still, the warmth coming from him overwhelming as he said, “You have brought warmth back into my life, little star and every touch only makes me more heated.” 

Adam’s reddened cheeks were illuminated by the lantern on the floor between their makeshift beds, “It is not proper, Nigel, to speak that way.” 

Nigel brought his hand to Adam’s cheek, the prince leaning in to the touch as he smiled, "I have never been a very proper man or a proper dragon, Star, I thought that was one of the reasons you liked me." 

Adam licked his lips. "I suppose so." 

Nigel pulled him closer still with a gentle touch that had Adam nearly light headed as Nigel's words undid his nerve, “From the first moment I laid eyes on you, your anger and the fire in your eyes I wanted it for my own.” 

Adam was the one to cross the distance between them, the kiss a chaste peck that still drove the dragon wild just earning the right. “It is a good thing you did not kill me then, you would’ve been quite lonely otherwise.” 

Nigel caressed his cheek once more and said softly, “A very good thing, Star. A very good fucking thing," Adam was shaking against his hand as Nigel let him go, taking his hand again to kiss his knuckle, "We must sleep now, Star. I would not want to face the king in request of his only son with anything but a full night's rest." 

Adam nodded and they both laid down on opposite furs, the smallness of the tent making it seem as if they were sharing just one. 

"Goodnight, Nigel," Adam let out a long breath as his eyes drifted but he did not look away from Nigel. 

The dragon reached out for the Prince's hand and squeezed it lightly, earning a smile from Adam, "Goodnight, Star." 

Adam squeezed his hand and moved in slightly closer than he had been a moment before, "I find myself chilled, Nigel but do not wish to cover with the fur." 

Nigel's pleased grin made Adam smile in return. "Are you asking me to keep you warm, Star Prince? I do not think it proper." 

Adam blushed, "I have never been much of a proper Prince either," he seemed to tremble as Nigel came in close enough to touch and brought his arms around Adam fully, "I thought that was why you liked me as well." 

Nigel closed his eyes, sighing deeply, "We are a perfectly matched pair then, Adam. Fate has done her job well." When he did not receive an answer in return, Nigel kissed Adam's Adam's forehead before he confessed, "I do not only like you, Star, I find myself hopeless in my adoration. The more I know of you the more I wish to learn each and every part I can for hope of more." 

Adam's whispered, "Me too," made Nigel kiss his forehead again before drifting off.


	5. Chapter 5

The King sat upon his throne staring at both Adam and Nigel, his eyes narrowing as he saw Adam take Nigel’s hand. 

“Adam, I would like you to repeat yourself please or I believe I have gone mad.” 

Adam glared, “I care for him, Father. I…” he looked at Nigel, who seemed unable to look away, “I don’t want anyone else.”

The King looked at Nigel silently, the guards at his sides all had their hands close to their swords waiting for a command. 

Nigel huffed, “Adam, leave us please.” 

The prince’s hand tightened in Nigel’s own, “No. I don’t want to.” 

Nigel squeezed, “Star, please,” he kissed Adam’s hand hearing the King’s teeth gnash together as he did, “Just a moment.” 

Adam let go of him though he looked angry at the dismissal, gaze moving back between the both of them before leaving the throne room, the loudness of the door closing echoing in his wake. 

Nigel had turned his back on the King to watch his mate leave. 

“I love him,” Nigel said plainly, not turning around, “I know it’s madness, I know it’s foolish and I do not deserve the honor of having him at my side. I am a monster and a bastard, but he is my match and no one will love or protect him as much as I will.” 

The King let out a breath, “He is my only son.” 

Nigel turned, “He is my one and only, I understand the madness of this and I know that you would have him wed someone of higher status,” he dropped his gaze, “As would I, but he refuses to leave my mind or my heart.” 

“My son deserves happiness and I do not wish to lose him to my old selfishness.” 

Nigel looked up, “I am far too selfish to let him go, not now and not ever. He would not be comforted by the elements, by the cave in which I live, but I would make anywhere we dwell a home.” 

The King smiled, “He is stubborn enough to do just that, leave to be in a cave. If I kill you, he would never forgive me.” 

Nigel’s eyes narrowed, “No, your highness, he would not.” 

The King stood, walking up to Nigel and holding out his hand. They shook hands with neither breaking eye contact as the King offered, “I know it does not make up for the torture I put you through, but please call me John.” 

Nigel smiled, “Nigel.” 

There was commotion behind them and Adam’s angry, “Let me through!” made them both turn just as the doors opened. The prince stopped, eyeing them both and his features softened at the sight of their joint hands. 

“Father?” 

King John let Nigel’s hand go and held out his arms, “Can I have one final hug before my son is declared taken?” 

Adam came to him in a rush, the hug he had long forgotten made the King close his eyes. 

“I am still upset with you,” Adam murmured, “You had Nigel in the dungeon, he was to be killed and I…” 

The King sighed, “I found a man lurking on the grounds with no excuse why he was here, his skin changed at the sight of my head guard who informed me that he was a dragon shifter and I worried for the safety of my people,” he looked at Nigel, “I cannot apologize properly but I did what I thought was right.” 

Nigel explained, “I was looking to see Adam. It has been a long time since my heart was so open and my own damned foolishness.” 

Adam let go of his father, frowning, “It was my fault?”

“No, no,” Nigel came to him, his hands on Adam’s face, “The fault was for my own weakness. I…it was all mine.” 

Adam looked at his father, “The shifters deserve better, father. We know so little and it makes us weak.” 

The King nodded, “I see the error, son,” he gestured to them both, “I look forward to opening my eyes to what good our worlds could do together.” 

Adam smiled at Nigel. 

“We’re getting married.” 

Nigel touched his cheek, “Would you really have run away with me, Star Prince?” 

Adam blushed, wanting to be kissed but knowing it was indecent so he only leaned into Nigel’s hand, “Yes. I would follow you anywhere.” 

Nigel’s hand came to Adam’s own and he squeezed it. “I promise to lead you into nothing but happiness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it ended without the wedding?


End file.
